There are many tasks that one's performs as part of their job, or just as part of their daily life. Often these tasks require access to small tools or items such as pens, pencils, knives, scissors, flashlights or the like. Other objects such as a cell phone, car keys, a wallet and even eye glasses must be carried as well.
Many without adequate pocket space may turn to the use of a fannie pack to help keep track of these personal items. However, fannie packs suffer from the fact that trying to find a small object buried deep inside is often difficult. Others may find the fact that their potentially heavy weight can make the person feel off center. Finally, should the wearer spend a lot of time outdoors and away from an electrical outlet, they run the risk of rain or other inclement weather ruining the contents of the pack, or running out of power for their personal electronics with no ready means to recharge them. Accordingly, there exists a need for a means by which a fannie pack can be modified to address the above-mentioned concerns. The development of the Personal Item Carrying System fulfills this need.